


Cloud Nine

by OnlyOurHands



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 16:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15689040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOurHands/pseuds/OnlyOurHands
Summary: Dipper goes into heat unexpectedly, and Bill is happy to help his boyfriend through it. Smut/PWP.





	Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self indulgent, semi-edited PWP oneshot that was started approx 5 months ago, so fair warning that it's old. Came back to it to break from more serious stuff. 
> 
> Crossdressing is standard for omegas in this AU.

Each step through the woods seemed to last forever, their surroundings painted in red and gold leaves. In the silence of the forest, only the crunch of their feet on the dried foliage broke the barrier. It was getting harder to keep going at this pace as Dipper's body seemed to want to shut down on him, collapse under his minimal weight and fall into a deep sleep. The nausea was worsening, but simultaneously Dipper had been thrown into a dissociative state where it was like he was nothing except a floating head.

Puzzled, he'd never experienced anything like it in his life. The unsteadiness only worsened, not that he had a grasp on time anymore with the other things that seemed to be escaping him.

Sparing a glance at Dipper, one of the first things Bill noticed was how unsteady he seemed. Concerned, he stopped in his tracks and moved closer to his boyfriend. "Are you feeling okay? You look a bit dazed, cutie." And there was something .. different about his scent, but Bill couldn't quite put a pin in what it was.

Dipper all but fell against Bill when he moved closer and asked him something, though he didn't quite comprehend it. Was Bill trying to speak to him in another language? Confused and delirious, he mumbled a nonsensical reply about speaking English.

His legs were beginning to feel weak, like jello, and he was struggling to stay upright while most of his weight was against Bill. Dipper was relying quite heavily on his boyfriend to stop him from collapsing into a pitiful, dizzy and dazed puddle of himself on the ground.

He emitted another string of unintelligible noises, unable to do anything but watch the world go by around him in a strangely euphoric blur. So out of it, he didn't even realize his scent was starting to change to indicate he'd be going into heat soon.

Bill caught a hold of Dipper, bringing the omega closer to him protectively. Something was off for sure, and as the scent being emitted from Dipper grew stronger, Bill was becoming more and more aware of the problem that might be at hand. As much fun as their walk in the forest had been, they needed to go back to the Mystery Shack.

Moving to scoop Dipper up into his arms, Bill turned and began the trek back the way they'd come. Dipper didn't even realize he was being carried on the way back to the Mystery Shack, having barely any comprehension of what was going on aside from the passing colors and tops of trees, the clear blue sky above only marred with a few clouds that suggested rain. Of course, his thoughts certainly weren't coherent in the least—he was merely along for the ride. His understanding of the situation had slipped away from him and left him strangely peaceful albeit tired.

By the time they were arriving at the Mystery Shack, he was still feeling dazed but just a tad less so, like the new sensations were trickling out of him gradually. Still, everything seemed to go by in a blur.

Soon, he was being helped into bed, beginning to come around, mind getting more clear. "I'll be just outside if you need me, doll," Bill promised, the thought of an alpha's presence causing slick to drip from his hole in desire. As if it'd convince Bill to return sooner, a soft moan escaped the young omega, rolling uncomfortably as heat flooded his senses.

Dipper was increasingly alert and no longer felt the mind-numbing effects that signaled the onslaught of his cycle. All he could feel was his body growing warmer, much to his dismay.

It was difficult to fight the urge to touch himself in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure, but he knew it would do no good for the long term since his body desired to be bred, not simply a release that would only be temporary. Keeping his thoughts preoccupied, he settled on thinking about Bill, but that seemed to make the issue worse.

He didn't know how he was going to make it through this.

* * *

Shuffling uncomfortably again, he was so warm that he felt like he had a fever. Dipper whined in want as he considered Bill for what was probably the millionth time, and through a clouded mind, he didn't really think about the possible repercussions of allowing his boyfriend to join him. The thought was tempting because to Dipper, it was a way to get through his heat without being in terrible discomfort.

"Bill," he moaned, unsure if he would be able to hear him but hoping he would. Just in case his alpha wished to join him—the thought was incredibly arousing.

He could hear movement outside, his adrenaline peaking.

"Pine Tree?" the familiar voice was husky as he stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him. The others wouldn't be interrupting them. Having grown restless, Bill was eager to join his young mate upstairs in their room, to give them both the pleasure they desired.

"Hi," Dipper greeted, his tone warm and sweet. The sound of Bill's voice, somehow even sexier than normal, caused his body to tense in anticipation, glancing at the alpha with lust darkening his usually clear brown gaze. His boyfriend was a welcome sight at a time like this and distracted him for a second from the pressing desires of his heat. "Thank God," he inhaled in relief, "I missed you." And needed Bill, badly, if that wasn't obvious.

"I missed you too. Oh sweetheart," he cooed gently as he approached their bed. "You look gorgeous." Dipper would look even better with his dress off, and Bill was eager to remove it for him.

Dipper blushed at the compliment, however it was barely noticeable among his already-red cheeks. Softly in return, he commented, "Handsome as ever."

Joining Dipper in bed, he kissed him roughly, hands gliding up his dress and pulling it over his head. Melting into the kiss, he moaned brokenly when Bill's hands seemed to be all over him, gliding along his burning skin. "Beautiful," he hummed, his lips dropping to Dipper's neck and jawline. His hands continued to work, pulling off Dipper's panties and beginning to remove his own clothes. "And already so wet. You've been thinking about me, darling?"

"How couldn't I?" he huffed, recalling vividly how he'd been desperately wishing Bill oblige him. He didn't struggle as the dress was removed, allowing it to go and murmuring a frantic, "Please Bill.." Although he'd abstained from having sex thus far, he was ready to give that up — his heat clouded his judgment, not that it would've mattered since he felt more than prepared to let Bill fuck him.

Wide-eyed, Dipper's gaze was glued to Bill as he started to remove his own clothing, taking in the sight of his alpha with want. "You're.. okay with this, right?" he asked, hoping Bill wasn't just doing this because the pheromones were getting to him. Doubtful when he'd expressed interest in sex before this, but still. Trying to encourage his boyfriend to simply skip to the part where he'd be bred, Dipper raised his ass invitingly in hopes that would be enough for Bill to get the hint and mount him.

He groaned in desire as he kissed Dipper again, pants unbuckled and removed with the rest of his clothes and boxers. His cock was already hard, almost painfully so, and he was happy to take advantage of Dipper raising his ass for him.

Moving to mount him, Bill's teeth gently grazed the skin of Dipper's neck and collarbone. "Please honey," he huffed gently, "I've been wanting to fuck you since the day we met. It's been so hard to resist with all that slick you've been producing. Your little hole has been begging to be filled." Bill slowly pushed into Dipper, gentle with the knowledge his mate was a virgin, and that he didn't want to cause his small mate any pain. Only pleasure.

Despite almost literally begging Bill to have sex with him, he still squeaked in surprise as his boyfriend said such filthy, enticing things to him. "Jesus Christ, Bill," he whined breathily, unsure if it was a response to his confession or reaction to him finally pushing inside him.

He began to thrust into him, pulling out and in, and increasing the pace as Dipper's walls adjusted to his girth, slick lubricating each motion.

It felt like he'd been waiting forever, but having Bill inside of him made the wait worth it and then some. Loudly, Dipper moaned when he started thrusting, little sparks of pleasure shooting through the entirety of his body. He'd known Bill was sizeable, but with the help of his slick, he didn't feel anything but an overwhelming bliss and increasing friction.

"Stars, Pine Tree," he groaned softly, "you're so fucking tight." It was amazing, finally being in the hot, wet hole of his omega. The burn of pleasure was growing, along with his primal need to breed his boyfriend. When Dipper's heat was over, he'd have a litter of their pups growing inside him.

"Oh—  _oh,_ Bill," he panted, squirming slightly to adjust the angle. This was better than anything he could've ever imagined, and he regretted not doing it sooner. "Go f-faster, please." His back arching, little cries for more spilled from his lips as Bill kept up the pace.

To his relief, Bill didn't make him wait. He upped the pace, slamming inside roughly, hips pistoning forward with force behind the movements.

It was only a few minutes before Dipper felt the pleasure eventually reaching its peak, and he wondered if Bill would knot him, tying them together to complete a proper breeding session. The mere thought of that sent Dipper over the edge, aching to be filled not only with his knot but his seed. Moaning Bill's name as he finished, the young omega let the waves of orgasm crash over him. In its wake, his walls spasmed around Bill, an encouragement for his boyfriend to finish and breed him.

Thrusting into Dipper, the pleasure continued to build, reaching the climax as Dipper's walls tightened around him in his omega's orgasm. Bill shuddered in pleasure as he pushed deeper into his boyfriend, his knot expanding as he ejaculated to tie them together and seal in his seed. Dipper could feel the expansion of Bill's knot within him as he rode out the last of his orgasm, whining gently in desire as he felt his boyfriend shoot into him. And hopefully, breeding him — the consequences of such a thing didn't occur to him, too far lost in the wonderful sensations pulsing through his body.

Panting softly, Bill nuzzled his mate, pressing tender kisses to his face and neck. They were both sweaty and breathless, but the alpha was looking forward to ensuring his mate was properly taken care of during the course of his heat. Dipper's womb was his, and he'd claim it with his sperm.

"I love you," he murmured as he pressed a kiss to Dipper's lips. "How're you holding up, cutie?" With having lost his virginity in the midst of his heat, and likely having several more rounds of sex waiting for them. Bill wanted to make sure his omega was satisfied and if needed, get him anything he needed. Especially if that was a litter of pups. He could provide him with that and more, as long as Dipper kept those pretty legs spread for him.

Returning the nuzzle tiredly, he enjoyed the physical affection and managed to murmur, "I love you too, Bill." That had been nothing short of amazing, and he was looking forward to doing it again when his heat started to become unbearable once more.

A small shudder passed through at the afterglow sensation, shifting a little. The warmth deep inside, coupled with the fullness, was a strange feeling. "I'm.. I'm alright," he exhaled, gently kissing Bill's cheek since it was all he could reach at this angle. "Can we.. lay down?" It might be more comfortable to spoon, seeing as they could be stuck like this for a while.

"Of course." Bill shifted them both, moving their bodies onto their sides so they were in a more comfortable position. His arm was pinned beneath Dipper, but he shuffled it slightly and pulled the omega closer to him. Dipper was able to relax once they were positioned on their sides, letting his muscles lose their tenseness; it would probably be back soon enough anyway if his heat continued as rampantly as it was brought on. He assisted Bill in moving him closer, carefully trying to fit himself snugly against Bill and letting his eyes slip closed in contentment. Once again, he nuzzled Dipper happily, contently knotted to his omega. Being in Dipper was warm and cozy, and it brought with it the hope he was bred, and would be soon carrying their pups.

"That was really wonderful," he added. Still caught up in the afterglow, there was a dazed albeit affectionate look in his eyes. "Was it okay for you?"

"It was perfect," he told him with a smile as he kissed his nose. Coming had left him a little dazed and tired. "You felt so fucking good, Pine Tree." With how tight his virgin hole had been.. Bill was looking forward to the next rounds of heat.

"Oh! Um, thank you," his response was tentative, though he was smiling. "I don't think I have a lot of control over that. I guess maybe because I am—was—a virgin?" He hoped it kept feeling that good to Bill since they were going to be doing this often.

"Pretty sure it's more about you being a tiny omega," Bill hummed, "than being a virgin, although you were snug from that too. You stretch nicely around me." Heat or not, he planned on having a lot more intimate moments with Dipper in the future.

When Bill suggested it was because of his physical size rather than sexual status, he gave a snort, "Maybe you're just big." In actuality, both might have been true; Bill did seem more well endowed than the average alpha, not that Dipper had any personal experience with that or true comparison.

Scattering more kisses on his face and neck, he breathed in Dipper's sweet and fertile scent. The strength of the heat aroma had faded some, but he attributed that to the heat being temporarily satisfied. Humming gently while Bill scattered kisses on his face and neck, he returned as many as he could, though that was minimal considering the angle. A bit dreamily, he told Bill, "We should do that more."

Not sure quite what Dipper meant, he asked: "The sex or the kissing? 'Cause sweetheart, I'm up for both." When his refractory period was over, he'd be down for another round. Hopefully it'd be soon and he could bust another load into his mate.

Laughing lazily, he shrugged. "Yeah, I meant both." And he was glad Bill was ready to keep going, though he wasn't quite feeling the desire of heat yet. Being knotted by his boyfriend probably have something to do with that.

While continuing sex was out of the option for now, kissing sure wasn't, and Bill pressed more kisses to Dipper's mouth. With his free hand, Bill idly ran his fingers along Dipper's stomach fondly. "I hope you'll catch," he murmured.

Bill's hand ghosting over his stomach reminded him of what may be inevitable. "Hm? I.. I almost forgot about that," he laughed a touch nervously. "Do you think...?" the question lingering in his mind was obvious.

There was no way of telling if Dipper had caught or not by now, but it wouldn't matter if they continued to breed him. "Maybe when we're done," he murmured, kissing Dipper. "You'll be a marvelous parent."

If he did become impregnated, which did seem rather likely, he hoped they would be okay. Dipper sighed and mumbled, "No, you will." He felt young and dumb, things that had been said to him frequently over the last three months. "I feel safe with you. I love you, and you have.. life experience, y'know?"

Fingers stroking Dipper's soft skin, he smiled. "You don't give yourself enough credit." A kiss to his lips. "I love you too. But the important thing is that if you do catch, it'll be okay. We'll make it work." Everything would be fine. They would be able to watch their pup grow up together. "We'll have a happy, healthy litter."


End file.
